Cherry Blossom Tree
by Torchix
Summary: Uh, I don't really have a summary, but its romantic, I think.... Anywaym please read. Advanceshipping.


**Cherry Blossom Tree**

May Maple sat underneath a Cherry Blossom tree in Johto. Her Beautifly was above her in the branches, swooping about taking pollen from the small flowers.

May sighed as she sat in the fallen petals, thinking about her old friend's and one in particular. A young man called Ash Ketchum, wanna-be Pokémon master, and her best friend.

She hadn't seen Ash since they split at the Wallace cup, 6months ago. And since then May had manage to gain her last two ribbons, and compete in the Grand Festival, getting second place to Soledad Saori. She had sent Ash a message, telling him the time and date of the event, but it was a no show. The only reason she lost was because her confidence just disappeared when she finally realised her mentor had not come.

The brunette hugged her knees and buried her face in them.

"Why didn't you come Ash?" She muttered. Beautifly sensed her trainer's sadness and flew down, landing on her head and bringing down a shower of pink petals.

"Beau ti fly! Beauti, fly, fly!" May didn't look up. Beautifly sighed and looked around, shock filled the bug Pokémon when she saw the figure walking towards them, a figure she recognised easily. "Beauty! Fly, bi fly Beautifly!"

"Not now Beautifly." May muttered. But Beautifly kept trying to get her trainer's attention; she flew in front of the upset girl, waving her wings around. May finally got so irritated by her Pokémon's constant fidgeting, and looked up. "What is it Beau-... oh my god."

The very young man she had just been thinking about was walking towards her, jack over his shoulder and his cap on the small yellow rodents head. May's eyes were wide, thinking he had totally forgotten about her in the past 6 months. He smiled warmly, but uncertainly at her. May recalled Beautifly. Still in shock.

Soon he reached her, standing in front of her.

"Hey." He said.

"H-Hey." May stuttered. He frowned.

"What's wrong May? It's me, Ash." Ash said, kneeling onto one knee in front of the girl. His voice had gotten deeper, even in the months had had been apart, and he seemed even taller than before too. "Are you upset with me?"

"I-I, y-you... the festival...." May managed to say, Ash's frown grew, he slowly sat beside her, Pikachu running off to leave them alone.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't make it. The Sinnoh Championship was that week, I was gonna ditch, and come to se you. But Dawn and Brock wouldn't let me." Ash apologised. May loosened the grip on her knees slowly until they were outstretched in front of her. "I really did wanna come."

"I understand. I lost you know, in the final round." May said. Ash put a hand on her shoulder. May looked at him.

"You'll do better next time, wherever you go. Now come on, you gonna give me a proper welcome? C'mere." Ash smiled, he held his arms out, May smiled, putting her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Ash pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair; he chuckled when he smelt her strawberry shampoo.

May pulled back after a minute. "Why'd you come anyway, Ash?" It was the first time she'd said his name since he had arrived.

"To apologise mainly. And, just to see you again." Ash admitted. May smiled at him.

"I'm glad you did, you've changed so much in those 6 months you know, and your voice has gotten even deeper." She stood up. "Stand up a second Ash."

The boy did so. May looked up at him, shocked by how much taller than her he was now.

"Wow Ash, You must have grown a good few inches! Look how tall you are compared to me!" May giggled. Ash put his hand by the top of her head and brought it across to him, it reached just below his neck.

"You're right, either I've grown or you've shrunk! Which means, I can do-" Ash started, he then picked May up by the waist and put her on the second lowest branch on the blossom tree. "-this!"

May giggled as he picked her up. She sat on the branch swinging her legs back and forth. She grabbed a handful of petals and sprinkled them on Ash's loose raven hair. Ash laughed and brushed them out, putting them on her head instead. May smiled warmly at him.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me, when you didn't come." She said.

"I could never forget you." Ash said as he pulled himself up onto the branch next to her. "You're the most unforgettable person I have ever met, you're my best friend." He put his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. May blushed, but wrapped her arm around him too, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're my best friend too." She said. Ash started to climb further up the tree. "Hey! Wait up!"

May quickly scrambled after him, finding him sitting on the top branches. May sat next to him, catching her breath.

"You could have waited." She panted. Ash grinned.

"Not my fault you're too slow!" May hit his arm.

"Cheeky!" Ash put his arm around her again, pulling her to face him. He stared into her sapphire eyes, drowning himself in them. May blushed, staring into his deep auburn eyes.

"I missed you, ya know." He said quietly. May's blush deepened.

"I really missed you too..." She said. Ash moved a hand up to her cheek, stroking it gently. May took in a deep breath and held it, hoping he would do what she hoped he would. Slowly Ash moved slightly closer.

"I missed your happy personality, your caring attitude, your stubbornness, and most of all, your eyes." He moved even closer. May moved her own face closer; their lips were mere millimetres away from touching. "Thing is, you're more than my best friend to me."

May placed a hand on his chest, over where his heart would be and closed her eyes.

Then his lips were upon hers, kissing her softly. May let out a small sound and kissed him back. Ash moved one hand down to her waist, gripping it and pulling her even closer towards him. May's free hand wrapped around the young boy's neck, making his face come nearer, his lips harder against hers, but still keeping the softness of the kiss.

Their lips seem to fit together like pieces of a puzzle, shaping around each other. The hand that was on Ash's chest was now running through his jet black hair. He pulled the girl closer again, both hands around her small waist.

Then Ash pulled back, eyes still closed, lips millimetres away from hers again.

"You're my love." He muttered. May was about to speak, but Ash hushed her with his lips. May pulled back.

"Let me speak, mister." She said, opening her eyes. Ash raised his hands in surrender. "You're my love too. I don't ever want you to leave me again, you got that?"

Ash chuckled. "Yes, I got it." May placed her hand on the branch and Ash placed his on top. "So, where next, May?"

"Well, I was gonna go to Sinnoh, but you've already been recently."

"Well, I don't mind going again, I could enter contests." Ash shrugged. "As long as I'll be with you, I do't mind."

"Alright, Sinnoh it is then!"

___________________

Me: How was it? OOC I know. R&R!


End file.
